


Let it out

by Lerine



Series: FFXIV Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Just the WoL consoling Alphi, i needed to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerine/pseuds/Lerine
Summary: You found Alphinaud slumped on the table with his head buried in his arms.(ARR Post "The Parting Glass" quest)
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Let it out

You found Alphinaud slumped on the table with his head buried in his arms.

Your heart broke a little seeing him like this. The usually confident and outspoken elezen was now a miserable mess, and it made you feel so angry toward those who had caused him to feel like this.

You went to sit next to him and slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

He startled and immediately tried to wipe at his eyes. You could see the streaks of dried tears on his face.

"O-oh, it's you my friend! Were you looking for me? I-I was just…" he sniffled a little and you interrupted him before he could make up an excuse.

"Alphi," you said gently. He looked at you with puffy eyes. "It's okay if you want to let it out. You don't have to be strong all the time."

Alphinaud made a choked sound. You continued. "We've known each other for a while, and I know you, I know how you take to heart everything you do, and I know that right now you feel guilty about what happened." You gently took his face in your hands and looked at him with the sweetest expression he had ever seen on you, "That is why I have to tell you, as many times as you need, that none of this is your fault. None of it. So please, do not blame yourself."

At that point, Alphinaud had reached his limit and broke out into sobs. You hugged him tightly and he clung to you like the world was going to collapse.

You gently stroked his hair while his tears stained your clothes. You did not care one bit.

You kept passing your fingers through locks of silver until he had finally calmed down.

His eyes were really red now.

“Thank you...I really needed that,” he said.

His voice, though strained from all the crying, sounded a little more hopeful.

A hope you had every intention to make him grow back.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of ARR broke me;;  
> Also, first XIV fic, yay!


End file.
